Golden Eyes
by TimeHasRunOut
Summary: Casey is a raptor feeder at the park before the big 'incident' and she takes interest in one particular raptor - and it takes interest in her. (Not a romance for now btw)


**I don't know if I'll continue this but it's just been stewing in my documents so why not! Tell me what you think?**

Golden Eyes - Chapter 1

Casey stood her ground in front of the electrical wires of the raptor cage as the raptor in front of her cocked it's head. She slowly backed away. Before she could step inside the door, the flash of green alerted her to the raptor. The glass in front of her showed two raptors. An alpha female, and a smaller female. The alpha was a dark gray, with lighter gray stripes lacing down her back and tail. She had brightly colored rings around her ankles and wrists and red feathers peaked from her neck. The smaller female slunk around behind. She was a light green, almost brown, with weird gold eyes. The alpha raptor hissed and screeched the smaller one, and they slunk off.

'Great.' Casey thought. 'My first day and I already see a little aggressiveness in the dinosaurs I'm supposed to watch.' She wasn't surprised, after all, these were raptors, but her first day? Walking to the catwalk above the cage, she let out a shrill whistle and pulled out of piece of meat. (She was wearing gloves of course.) when a crunching of leaves alerted her to the raptors, she looked down and saw about 9 raptors, maybe more, gathered below her. The alpha was in front, while the small green one she saw earlier walked around the sides. She tossed the meat to all of the raptors until the only one that remained was the small green one, who she clicked her tongue at and tossed the meat to. It leaped up to catch it and then launched off in a different direction than the one the other raptors went.

'Huh.' Casey walked away from the pen and back to the visitor's center to report for duty.

(2 years later, after the incident)

"Casey Eckhart!" Casey jerked awake, her breaths coming fast. "Get over to the visitor's center now!" Her radio squawked as she crept over to her dresser and gathered her park clothes. Getting in the shower was a quick, 10-minute process, and she walked out the room, refreshed, with 15 minutes. Grabbing her bike, she biked to the center. Seeing Mr. Hammond, her boss, she smoothed her hair and fixed her clothes.

Having gotten used to the park's schedule while there were no visitors, she cocked her head until she remembered that some people were coming to see if the park was safe. She smiled as she walked up to Hammond and hugged him.

"Hello, Mr. Hammond!" She said as she spotted behind him two kids. "You must be his grandkids. Hello!" She waved and turned back to Mr. Hammond.

"Casey, I would like for you to prepare the raptor meal and take the day off, for you've worked your butt off, my dear!"

Staring at her boss, she nodded and headed off. Herding a cow to the pen where she strapped it up, she then walked away, but noticed the tour group walking up and waved at them. Heading back to her home, she turned on the TV if just for the sound. While she sat on the bed she reminisced over her recent years at the park. She had eventually named all the raptors, much to Robert's chagrin.

She had named the alpha Jackie, because the alpha reminded her of her bossy older sister at home. She had name 3 other raptors in succession after that, Robin, Jay, and Hawk, after birds of course, and the fact that Robin had a slightly red tint to her. Jay had startling blue eyes, and Hawk always followed her when she walked around the pen, with her green eyes trained on her. She had named the other three after flowers. First was Tulip, who was a very quiet raptor, and Bluebell and Aster, who were both a bluish color, and who acted like sisters, always following each other around. She had named on of the last Ellie, after her youngest sister, who had cried when she left for Jurassic Park. The raptor with the golden eyes, however, she had named Chocolate. It fit her a bit, after Casey had noticed she wasn't quite green, more of a light brown you could mistake for green from afar.

Chocolate seemed to like her. She always chittered at Casey after feeding times, and followed her path when she left the pen. Everytime she fed them, Latte (the nickname of the raptor), always stayed behind for a few minutes, before calls broke out and she ran off in the opposite direction. Casey also liked Latte. She could see intelligence in the golden eyes, like the other raptors, but sharpened, like a loner. Come to think of it, Latte always did stray from the pack. The Big One, as Robert called her, always chattered angrily at her whenever she got too close, also.

Robert always called her out for that. She just laughed and shook her head when he did. Of course, she wasn't the only raptor carer. She only fed them on the days that they didn't get the cow. Which was every 5 days. Strangely, she had gotten attached to Latte, the one with the mysterious golden eyes. Now that made Robert's eye twitch. When she tuned back into real life, she saw the weatherman on the TV point at a tropical storm heading for Isla Sorna. When her radio crackled to life and warned her to stay inside, then cut off before it could fully finish, and all her lights went out, Casey trembled inside her covers. If the power went off, the fences electrical power wouldn't work and... _oh god she had to hide._ Grabbing her pistol, Casey, quickly dressed in a athletic clothing in case she had to run.

Strapping her gun to her hip and throwing her useless phone on the bed, Casey barricaded her door. When she heard a creaking noise, she widened her eyes and ran into the bathroom. A hissing sound filled her bedroom, and she crouched inside the shower, hoping to _God_ that this wasn't real, that she was just dreaming. She closed her eyes in fear, and put her feet on the door as a scratching sound destroyed the temporary silence. When she was sure that there were no more sounds to be heard, or dinosaurs around, she carefully, and silently slipped out of the tub, before breaking down on the floor.

Quiet sobs filtered through Casey's mouth as she stared at the mirror in front of her. Grabbing a hair tie, she put her matted black hair in a braid, then put it in a bun. She grabbed her backpack and threw all sorts of food in it, before putting on her back and tightly strapping it to her shoulders. Crouching down, she looked down the hall, seeing the tightly closed doors of the empty rooms. Only about 5 rooms were filled right now, but that would change when they got more employees. _If_ they got more employees.

She knew most of the employees were on vacation right now, but Casey didn't have the best relationship with her parents, so she hadn't taken a single vacation yet. Seeing the very open door, she tightly closed her eyes and slunk low. Looking out at the hissing rain, she leaned forward and tightly closed the door before putting the lock on it. Casey really hoped that the raptors had left the building. Otherwise... Casey shuddered. Seeing the rest of the door tightly shut except for the last one, she crept slowly down the hall.

When she stopped in front of the door, she froze in terror and horror. The only other person who was currently in the dorms lay on the bed, his stomach shredded and his eyes widened.

She choked down some vomit. Casey ran outside, starting towards the docks. The rain blinded her, and she slipped straight into a puddle of muddy water. Standing up, she heard the loud -terror-inducing- roar of the Tyrannosaurus Rex the park had. She froze stiff, and her head slowly turned to where she heard it- far off to the left. Her legs started moving before her brain gave the command, a flight or fight instinct leaning towards flight activating within an instant. The docks came into view, her brain giving a loud "Hallelujah!" at the sight, at least until she heard the sound which made her blood run cold and her freeze in place - the loud roaring of the last boat on the dock's motor.


End file.
